You're live, but I'm dead
by Eleanor Kaylock
Summary: What if Mori wasn't always the nice guy that everyone think that he is? What if he was a criminal? What if he pulled himself out of it, but is getting sucked back in? And just what lies hidden, stuffed away in a corned, but not near forgotten? Mori x Oc


**READ THE A/N DAMMIT!**

This is mostly .. a project, as I can't really seem to be able to get any real inspriation anymore. This might actually be something that I'll continue with! I mean, I obviously chose to scrap my other fanfic's as I removed them from here but ... I really need something to keep me bussy. It feels like life is suffocating me, and nothing really helps _

And ... as I said, I don't really know what to do with this story. Am I to continue or not? Bear in mind that this is most probably goingn to turn out as a Mori x Oc later. And I'm thinking about making another Mori x Oc (Oc is going to be a guy _) / Mori x Kyoya / Mori x Oc x Kyouya / Who knows? Well.. you do. So, 1: review and tell me if you want me to contineue this story. 2: go to my profile and vote on the poll I've got there what kind of story I'm going to start next! I like to have more than one thing to work on .. don't know why X_X

Oh, and by the way! I suck at ratings, so I guess I'll just choose T as for 's gonna be lots of cussing and probably some gory scenes ... Whatever.

* * *

**" Takeshi!"**

The sound of a voice rose him from the immense depths of 'thoughts'. A blur of golden hair, which was quite the opposite to his own raven hair, and the familiar weight of another living creature over his shoulder, not that he hadn't felt the weight of a dead one, reminded him of where he was. And the sound of his own voice replying reminded him of the fact that he was still alive. That he had yet to die.

**" Morning, Mitskuni"** he replied, just as he always did. His voice was as dark as it always was. He took the same route down the school halls as he always did, his feet guiding him to the oh-so-familiar doors of the 3rd music room almost without him having to control them. Things were always like that, nothing more, nothing less. Or, at least that was what he wanted. But you can't always get what you want. That's a part of growing up.

As he opened the doors to the host club there were no rose petals, which would appear of seemingly nowhere, swirling into his face. The reason? The host club had yet to open for business. They, aka: the rest of the host club (who were all assembled in the 3rd music room), were all half an hour early to prepare the room for the coming 'princesses'. He however never really saw the girls who would scramble past the door and blush the moment he opened his mouth and strained his vocal chords to communicate with them like princesses. More like ... high school girls. Not that all high school girls were the same, and he didn't (more like _couldn't_) look past the enormous barrier named 'money' separating the girls in the Ouran High School and the girls in the normal, open schools.

**"Ah, finally! We waited for you guys!"** the Hitachiin twins voiced, waltzing over to Mori and Honey in their same old linked-together fashion. Didn't their arms every get numb, always leaning against each other like that? Oh well, who knows. Mori was, after all, constantly carrying Honey around. So why wasn't he ever tired of it? The endless mysteries of the human body.

**" I'm sorry, but Takeshi was _really_ slow today!"** Honey replied, laughing slightly at the last part. Yes, it was true that Mori / Takeshi had been slow. But, the reason wasn't such a simple thing as laziness. No, in fact he had been having weird dreams the entire night and was therefor unable to get any real rest. He didn't feel tired, yet. But it was sure to come some time during the day.

**" You guys! Over there! There is no time to talk! I have gotten an idea!"** Honey and the twin's conversation was interrupted by the loud, energetic shout of Tamaki Suou. The king of the club.

Mori made his way over to the overly energetic half-Frenchman with the supernatural mood swings, sat down at a table near to the others and simply gazed out of the window. He didn't really feel like he had the energy to listen, and actually try to comprehend, Tamaki's rambling and knew that Mitskuni would inform him about the most important parts later on anyways, so he let go of it all. And nearly dozed off. Nearly.

**" akeshi... Takeshi! Takeshi! Your phone is ringing!" **his half-slumber was interrupted by the lovely voice of the boy lolita, Honey. This also made him aware of the constant vibration happening in one of his pockets.

As he took out the phone out of his pocket and looked at the display, that had the wonderful word 'asshole' blinking proudly over the screen, he realized that he was tired. Too bad for 'asshole'.

**" Spit it out. Quick "** He grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard the familiar sound of _moaning_ coming from the other line.

**" And do not fuck people while you're on the phone, didn't you ever learn manners? Gosh, I might even tell her."** he added, shocking the whole club with the very, very long reply. And of course, the fact that someone who was calling Mori was fucking someone at the same time.

**_" Well, I was just about to argue with you on the manners fact, but I just realized that you're not gonna scuabble if I make this quick. SO I'll make it quick!"_** the other person chuckled, the voice being heard by the other club members.

**"..."**

**_"Ah, yes! The info, the info! Well, y'see... we're kinda short on men, and really need you here like .. right now? And if y' can't right now, then how about after ur school day? Nice? Okay! See ya!" _**The other man, who was a male indeed, hurried. Not even giving Mori enough room to object. This later caused Mori to strangle his phone in a death grip, which caused the poor phone to crash while it's murderer was muttering words that would chock Internet if ever written.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

**" ... Um ... Mori-senpai?"** finally! The silence left behind the strange phone call was broken by the cross dressing host(-ress), Haruhi Fujioka. She wasn't as afraid of Mori as the others, but judging by the amounts of words he was using she probably knew what was coming.

**" Are you .. tired? "**

* * *

Aah, the satisfaction in finishing a chapter! And ... I 'd like to ask you all to be kind to me when it comes to grammar and spelling, as English is my 2nd / 3rd language... _

Don't forget to vote on the poll... and review ... More info in the opening A/N ...

Cya?


End file.
